Big Time Block Hockey
by takingnames15
Summary: Squeal to Big Time Five


**Big Time Block Hockey**

**AN: I got an awesome response to Big Time Five, so I decided to write a squeal about the day after Big Time Five takes place (second day of Kindergarten) block hockey is an actual game my friends and I made up in preschool, and what is gonna happen to Kendall (I love to pick on poor innocent Kendall) really did happen to me.**

**

* * *

**

Kendall bounced up and down in his booster seat, unable to sit still on the way to school. He had made sure he didn't eat too much, only eating two bites of cereal and throwing the rest away when his mother wasn't watching. He was still hungry, but he didn't want to miss today. He had picked out his own clothes today, something his mother always did. He had actually done an okay job, his dark colored jeans looked decent with his striped polo shirt. Today he was wearing his Minnesota Wild cap his mother and bought him at his first game the previous winter, he'd started hockey a week later. As soon as his mother pulled into the parking lot, Kendall unbuckled himself. "Sit back down Kenny, I haven't parked yet"

"It's Kendall remember from yesterday. Kenny is a little boy name and I'm not a little boy"he said confidently as he hopped out of the car with his mother.

"Dude, your five, you're a shrimp" a sixth grade boy walking put snickered. His friend laughed.

"Well your a pukeface" He called after them. The sixth-grade boys walked away laughing cruelly.

"Kendall Knight, you watch your mouth" scolded and she dropped him off in his classroom.

"I can't mommy, unless I do this" he told her, puffing out his lips and going cross-eyed to look at them.

"Have a nice day at school baby" she smiled, hugging him good bye.

"I'm not a baby mommy" he said indigently after her as she left, then he slipped back into the classroom. He was the first one their, most kids took the bus, but his mom preferred to drive him. He wondered if his new bestfriends took the bus.

"Hello Kendall" Mrs. Evans smiled, "feeling better?"

"Yes, are we having playtime first?" he asked.

"Yes we are, playtime is right after the good morning song"

"What's the good morning song?" he asked.

"We sing it everyday in the morning, I forgot to teach it to you yesterday"

"I like to sing sometimes" Kendall told her "I like singing the Nom Nom Nom song"**(Which I don't own)**

"Can you sing it for me?" she asked.

Kendall sang the song and sounded as good as you could singing the word "nom" over and over again.

"Well Kendall, you do have some talent" she smiled, though she had tuned out after the tenth "Nom"

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

"I got dibs on goaltender! Kendall yelled as he grabbed a wooden block and a plastic bunny.

"I got the other goal tender" Carlos yelled.

"Center!" James and Logan yelled in unison.

The boys played around with the game a bit before Kendall's finger got jammed into between James's block and his own. He whimpered just loud enough that didn't notice and fought back tears. "Sorry Kendall" James moaned.

Logan went over to take a look. "It's turning purple!" Kendall panicked.

"It's just a bruise" Logan said reassuringly "but that's the fastest bruise I've ever seen, your fingernail will probably fall off later" he added causally. Kendall's eyes widened.

Sure enough, while drawing a picture of a hockey area, his fingernail did come off. "It fell off" he whispered to Logan nervously.

"Oh cool, can I have it? I need it for study human anemone"** (anatomy) **Kendall gave Logan the nail.

"Can I touch it?" Carlos asked.

"Sure" Kendall told him. James just looked at Kendall's nail-less finger.

"Poor fingernail, it died" Carlos said sadly.

"The visor-able **(viable)** suction **(section) **of your fingernail is already dead Carlos" Logan said.

"Are my fingernails dead?" Carlos asked.

"Yes they are Carlos:

"Are my toenails dead?"

"Yes they are Carlos"

"Does that make me half-dead, like a zombie?"

"No it doesn't Carlos"

Carlos looked happy that he wasn't a zombie.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Just as the boys were leaving for the day, saw Logan's new "study object" he had to throw it away, and she gave Kendall a band-aid with spots on it when he asked for one.

"I'll bring your new helmet tomorrow Carlos" Kendall called as he waved to his friends from the window of his mom's car.

"What new helmet?" asked.

"The one I pinky promised I would get him when a threw-up in his old one"

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes, These boys really were best friends

* * *

**Did you like?  
**

**Maybe I will write yet another BTR fic if you review this one.**

**If you don't, I will still go back to Glee for good.  
**


End file.
